Snowed
by Stefanotis
Summary: Nothing like warm snuggles on a snowy day One-shot


"I have to go now" he whispered.

She groaned from under the covers.

"The city needs me" he continued.

She let out another long groan before poking her head out to look up at him.

He was laying besides her and the badge on his uniform shone brightly from the light coming from the window. He was looking down at her, his hands playing with her hair, and her hands on his chest.

She played with the buttons on his black shirt. "We need you" she whispered.

A small smile formed on his face. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"You can call in sick" she told him.

"They need the extra help to clean the streets" he told her. "I already volunteered to help out."

The wind blew ice and snow against the window of their bedroom, making small clinking sounds. Kory groaned some more and held onto him tightly, his body falling on top of hers.

"Stay" she whispered.

He placed kisses on her lips. "Work."

"Stay."

More kisses.

"Work."

"Stay" she said, this time with serious demand.

Dick sighed and kissed her once again. "I'd love to stay and cuddle with you all day but-

"The city needs you" she finished for him.

There was a sound of their bedroom door creaking open and Dick smiled as the footsie pajama two-year-old poked her head in to look.

"Daddy?" she asked, unsure.

"Come here sweetheart" he beckoned.

She opened her arms wide, something she does when she wants cuddles, and walked over to him so he could lift her up. He placed her on his lap, her arms instantly wrapping around his neck.

"Daddy where go?" she asked.

He kissed his baby girl on the head. "Daddy has to work. He'll be back soon."

Kory reached over to caress her daughter's back. "Tell daddy to stay."

She earned a glare from Dick. "Kor."

"Richard you cannot leave your family while there is a storm outside!" she complained.

"You two will be fine and safe here" he told her.

She was trying to play the 'we need you to protect us' game, something she's done before to get her way but it wasn't going to work today.

Mar'i stirred in his lap. "Daddy no go. You stay with mommy and me."

Kory reached over to Mar'i and pulled her in the covers. "You dare leave your favorite girls in this apartment? All alone? With no protection from a strong husband and father?"

Dick let out a laugh. "You're stronger than me. If anything, you're the one protecting us."

"Richard!" she exclaimed. "Mar'i and I both need you here."

He smiled at his wife and daughter, replica's of each other, and four green eyes blinked sadly at him. He didn't want to leave them but he had a commitment to keep.

"If you stay we shall play the family board games and have hot chocolate and make our own pizza and roast marshmallows over the fireplace" Kory explained to him.

"And watch Elsa!" Mar'i exclaimed.

Kory giggled and pulled her daughter closer. "Yes and watch Elsa!"

"Tempting" he replied. "It's all very tempting and I rather be here with you two but I'm going to work. That's my final answer."

Without anymore words being said, he quickly gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and then his daughter, before tucking them in bed. "I love you two very much and I'll be thinking about you both the whole time I'm out there."

"Please be safe" Kory said.

"Always" he replied.

"Bye daddy" Mar'i said tiredly.

"Goodbye sweetheart" he whispered to her.

Not a minute later, he got a message saying the station didn't need him for work so he silently crawled back into bed, which earned smiles from his girls and gleeful jumping.

"Daddy no go!" Mar'i exclaimed as she jumped.

Kory held her daughter's hands as she jumped with her. "Shall we give daddy the kiss?"

Dick's eyes widened. "Oh no! You two better not jump on-

He groaned as they both landed on him and they kissed his cheek on either side.

"Still your favorite girls?" Kory whispered.

He pulled her in closer, giving her a kiss on the lips which earned a "yuck" from his daughter. He grabbed his daughter and she squealed in delight as she lifted her in the air.

"You two will always be my favorite girls" he said happily.


End file.
